Relations
by icebraker20
Summary: After the escape from Halo, the Master Chief and Cortana are transported to a mysterious planet. Are these inhabitants allies of the Covenant or are they going to help Master Chief destroy the Covenant. Finally finished ch3 R&R plz!
1. Arrival

Relations

Chapter 1- Arrival

Author's note- This story takes place immediately after the destruction of Halo. In this story, I have tried to show the darker, cynical side of the Master Chief. It also narrates the gradual conflict arising between the MC and Cortana. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy it. 

Master Chief dashed for the bomber, his metallic feet pounding on the floor. Behind him hundreds of Flood and Covenant chased after him. With one last ounce of strength, MC dove into the Longsword and shut the door. The immediate threat was gone but it was not over. Within seconds of the door closing, heat vented out of the exhaust pipes. The bomber had taken off. Within no time Cortana and the chief were in space, leaving the doomed planet behind them.

"What do we do now?" the Master Chief questioned.

_We have to go back to Earth. Our mission was successful. _Cortana muttered.

"Successful? You call that success? Thousands of lives were massacred down there and you can tell me that we did a good job?!" The Master Chief was really ticked off.

_We destroyed a whole Covenant armada and also decimated the Flood! That's not easy for a superhuman and his AI._

"Sometimes I wonder why they put the intelligence in AI. The Covenant, they were only a small fleet. You don't know how many more of them there could be! You're also wrong about the Flood. This was installation four. That means there are at least 3 more planets probably all carrying more of those hideous creatures."

_Why do you always have to be a pessimist? We got the job done and it was a pretty-_

"ENOUGH! If you argue with me one more time, I will take your chip and toss it into space. Now, just set the coordinates for Earth and wake me when we're almost there. If you see any Covenant or other mysterious ships wake me." The angry Master Chief inserted Cortana into the Longsword's computer and climbed into his cryo tube.

*          *          *

_Master Chief, wake up! Chief can you here me? Wake up!_ The Spartan II groggily woke up and was given the disgusting inhalant. He stood up, still half asleep.

"What is it Cortana? How long has it been?"

_ It has been two weeks. We've arrived somewhere else! I don't think it is Earth or anywhere near it!_ Cortana explained in urgency.

"If it's two weeks then we should be near Earth right? Are you sure you set the coordinated right?"

_I did. See, about 3 days ago the coordinates were automatically changed. I tried to change it. Tried every possible way to overwrite the system but nothing would work._ MC stared into space puzzled. The Longsword turned 90 degrees and right in front of the two, loomed a gigantic turquoise planet. Both of them stared in amazement and disbelief. This planet was at least two or three more times bigger than Jupiter. 

All of a sudden, the Overhead screen lit up and a humanlike figure appeared. He looked like a general. The creature's body was stiff. It was obvious that he was a commanding officer in an army of some sort. The man's pure white hair shown so brightly that it looked like the source of light was coming from its very strands. Although this figure looked like a human, his chest and arms looked too brawny and sturdy to be from Earth.  His serious and solemn visage gave him a look of authority and power. Yet when he spoke, his voice was gentle and calm.

"Welcome to the planet of Ezra. I am General Edward Duvall of the UFC. I have been given orders directly from the great emperor himself to bring you to him. Your vessel will be guided towards an open landing zone by us. Please do not try to alter your course because you will find that it is useless. We have your ship under control and in good hands." The screen flickered off but Master Chief still stood gazing at the black screen.

_Well, we just have to wait until we land. _Cortana sighed.

"Who the… I mean what the hell was that? He looked so human, yet he isn't," the MC said in amazement.

_            Guess we'll find out soon enough._

*          *          *

            The bay door slowly hissed open. Master Chief stepped out into a huge docking station. There were at least a few thousand small vehicles parked there. Some were as small as warthogs and some as big as the Longsword itself. There were SUV type cars with guns mounted on the side, hovercrafts, helicopter-like planes and heavy tanks. The only thing more mesmerizing than the transportation devices were the creatures that were working on them. Some carried spare parts to and from each area of the station while others welded broken parts together. It was a busy yet organized facility. To the MC, it looked like a small city.

            "Please step this way sir." A robed man said. The Spartan II hadn't even noticed the maroon colored robe only a few feet from him. It was hard to realize that something was actually wearing the small thing. As the creature slowly moved towards one end of the station, MC followed. During the long walk to a door at the back of the station, both Cortana and the chief noticed the resemblance between these figures and humans. The workers had humanlike heads and bodies yet they looked stronger and sturdier. The legs were blue and somewhat metallic. It looked like they had two big toes. These creatures were vaguely familiar.

            Then, it dawned on him. The legs of the men working at the station were almost identical to Elite legs! Could these be a new Covenant species?

            "Cortana, those workers, they look covenant." The MC whispered.

            _I've noticed but they can't be Covenant. Otherwise the robed man would have killed use by now or something. Just follow him and see where he takes us._

            "No I can't afford to take this risk. What if they lead us into a trap? Anyway, whoever looks like the Covenant should be killed.

           _No! Think before you act Mast Chief. They might be allies to us. Look at their upper body. It's almost human. Do not make a move! Cortana warned._

            Knowing that he was outnumbered, the MC reluctantly continued to follow the robed man.

            After about half and hour of walking, the trio reached an automatic door at the corner of the station. This too had Covenant characteristics. The chief was growing more and more uneasy as he saw objects that resembled the Covenant. The door slid open and before it laid a narrow, long hallway. The group continued until they reached another door which led outside.

The environment was almost identical to Earth. The ground was white with fresh snow and the air was bitter cold. The robed figure led the two to a small hovercraft. It looked fast and sleek. The engines started and it sped off.

*          *          *

"Hello John 117, I have been expecting you."


	2. Origin of the Human

Relations

Chapter 2- Origin of the Human

            The Master Chief stepped into a grand office. There were elegant sofas, beautiful desks and magnificent paintings. In awe, the Master Chief was led to a sofa. Once he was seated, the robed man said his farewell to the tall creature and left.

            "I don't think you know me. I am the emperor of Ezra and leader of the UFC," the tall man explained. His voice was as soft and gentle as Duvall's but he also looked older and wiser. The emperor reminded the MC of the pope he had learned about back in the days. "Do not be nervous," the emperor could clearly tell that the Spartan II was shaking. "You are our guest here."

            "What am I doing here?" the Master Chief asked.

            "That is what I am here to explain human. You see, we have been monitoring your race for many centuries, trying to contact you. However, the time was never right. There was a big decline in our economy and the funding was cut for the research on human society. I thought that I would never see a human in my lifetime."

             _Then how did you find us sir? _Cortana questioned.

            "Oh, I see you have an AI friend. Well, our scientists were still monitoring the five planets that we created and found humans there. I believe you have met our allies there? They are very intelligent and noble, the Covenant. Truly a worthy ally.

            _The Covenant are your allies? Cortana cried in disbelief._

            "I told you we should have never trusted these scumbags," the MC replied. He immediately rose and pulled out his pistol. Without thinking, the trigger was pulled. A loud _boom_ rang out. The super human opened his eyes and to his dismay, the emperor had been unscathed.

            "Now, John 117, there is no need for violence. Please explain to me why you feel anxious at the mention of the Covenant."

            _If your scientists have been monitoring us then you should know that the Covenant are our hated enemies. They have been trying to wipe out the human race for many years now._

"How dare they betray us? Why would the Covenant do this?" The emperor screamed in anger. He quickly picked up the phone and screamed into it. "I have just told my foreign relations chief that the peace treaty with the Covenant is done. I still do not believe why they would do this." The tall elegant creature was furious. His long slender neck revealed thick, blue veins bulging, as if they would explode any moment.

            _Enough of the Covenant, who are you and why are we here?_ Cortana asked impatiently. The Emperor soon calmed down, took a few long breaths and started to explain.

            "I am the emperor of Ezra. My people, the Forerunners have lived here for billions of years. My power does not end at the-"

            _The Forerunners?__ You are the Forerunners? I have so many questions about Halo and the other ring planets. Cortana was ecstatic._

            "Patience my friend. All will be sorted out soon. I will explain our past projects with Halo later. First, I would like to explain why you are here. The human race is extremely important to us. John, the Forerunners and you humans are related. We were once the same species. Something went wrong and we were separated." Cortana couldn't believe her ears. The humans were related to the Forerunners? She would have to remember all this and tell it to the people on Earth again. "It all began when a large carrier was on a transport mission…"

*          *          *

            The massive transport ship was headed straight for the ringed planet. It was carrying about five million Flood specimens along with one thousand crew members.

"How much longer before we reach installation four?" Captain Earl questioned. He slowly stepped out of the sleep chamber and was refreshed in no time.

_Captain, there are still approximately four more hours until we arrive at our destination _The AI Erwin answered. Everything was calm and going routinely. All of a sudden, the alarm blasted. Something was wrong. Soon, two soldiers dashed into the bridge still panting.

"Captain, the Flood have gone rampant. They are running everywhere, massacring our crew," one said, almost running out of breath. The captain's visage was of pure dread and horror. The Flood were dangerous and deadly monsters. The captain was all too familiar with their behavior for he had handled them before.

            "We will have to dispose of them. Erwin, exit Slipspace now. Soldier, your name please," He stuttered as he gave out the orders. The crew was obviously outnumbered, but they had weapons. The Forerunner's solar arsenal should be able to neutralize them. Still, the Flood were crafty, merciless warriors who would stop at nothing to achieve their goals.

"Petty Officer Charles Woods, sir!"

"Petty Officer Woods, you are in charge of disposing these horrendous creatures. Round them up and put them onto an uninhibited planet. Make sure none escape. Both of us know what the Flood can do so I would be careful if I were you.

"Sir yes sir!" Woods ran out of the bridge along with the other soldier. He quickly ran to the intercom and shouted into it. "All military personnel, be alert for rampant Flood creatures. I repeat be alert for rampant Flood creatures. Use any force necessary to bring them under control. Take these creatures to the launch pad where other personnel will send them down to an uninhabited planet named Earth." Just seconds after the announcement, hundreds of soldiers began to run around the ship, searching for the Flood. Most of them were in the back where they were contained so most of the soldiers headed there, weapons in hand. Woods separated from the other soldier and ran towards the launch pad.

A door hissed open and several combat Floods ran in. They soon surrounded a mechanic who was cowering in fear. It was over for the poor man. One combat form leapt into the air and jumped onto the mechanic. However, the combat form lay motionless on top of the petrified man. The other combat forms were confused. Standing in the doorway was the Petty Officer, solar pistol aimed at the Flood. Woods rushed in, pulled out his solar pistol and fired like hell. The rays blasted through the grotesque figures before they could react and immediately shredded them to pieces. Still scared shitless, the mechanic quickly thanked Woods and dashed out the door screaming and crying. The Petty Officer headed out the door as well and started again to the launch pad. Along the way, there many panicked crew members as well as soldiers trying to calm them. Although he wanted to help these helpless friends and acquaintances, there was no time. He had to get to the launch pad and tell the crew members what to do. The Forerunner was already near the back of the ship. He had to go way back to the end of the ship to the launch pad. The weary soldier carried on.

Out of nowhere came a large explosion. Some started to scream while others cried in terror. Nevertheless, everyone was frightened. As Woods walked toward the back of the ship, things became worse and worse. There were dead Forerunners and Flood everywhere, their blood spewed along the walls and ceilings. A young soldier ran by and Woods grabbed him.

"What was that explosion son?" The Petty Officer asked urgently.

"You haven't heard? The Flood got to the fuel reserves. We're running low and we gotta land so the captain is suggesting we land on that planet called Earth." The Flood were more intelligent than Woods had thought. These bile monsters could probably start their own civilization by consuming other life forms. Woods had been against the creation of the Flood ever since the beginning of Project Clone but he had no say in it whatsoever. After all, he was only a Petty Officer. Now, what was supposed to be a leap in Forerunner technology turned out to be a crisis. Woods quickly ran onward, ignoring the pleas and cries for assistance.

The door to the holding cells opened and Woods stared in awe. The Flood were massacring his fellow comrades. He quickly whipped out his solar pistol and blasted away. The young officer was quite an accurate shooter. He took down five immediately. Soon, the other aliens noticed Woods shooting. They all turned to face him, their menacing appendages dangling from different parts of the body. All of a sudden, they rushed. Woods dodged one, then the other, but there were too many. He was outnumbered six to one and his solar batteries were low. In no time, he was surrounded. In his last desperate chance to escape, the officer fired crazily. Three were killed in the sea of solar beams but still three were left. The remaining three tightened the circle and started clawing. While this happened, another wounded soldier watched in horror and disbelief from a corner. When the Flood backed away, all the soldier could see were severed limbs and a pool of blood.

"This is getting out of control!" the captain screamed.

_            We're going to have to crash land on Earth if we don't do something sir._

"Erwin, get the emergency escape pods ready. The bridge crew and I will use those," he said hopelessly

            _Sir, what about the others?_

"We have no choice Erwin… they have to stay." The AI had no choice but to listen. She heated the pods up in no time, and the crew began filing out to the emergency pods. The selfish captain retrieved Erwin from the mainframe and he too entered a pod.

*          *          *

            "That is how the Human race began. To this day, we still aren't certain how the rest of the Forerunners survived and lost their memory but we are certain that they killed the Flood and began a new life. All of the millions of years changed the physical appearance of the Forerunners and soon, they were no longer us. They were human."

            Cortana and the MC were in disbelief. It was too strange and awkward but the Emperor told the story with such certainty. All the bible stories, the ape theory, everything the Master Chief had learned, they were all false. So this was the true origin of the Human. Cortana couldn't believe the selfishness and the cowardice of the captain. However, if it weren't for him, there would be no human race.

            A device rang. It seemed like a phone except there was nothing there. The emperor pressed a button on his desk and the room rang with sound.

            "Emperor, the peace treaty has been canceled and the Covenant are waging war," the voice boomed.

            "Just as I predicted," The emperor said with the least bit of nervousness, as if he was not afraid of the Covenant. "John, prepare for battle."


	3. The Covenant Wars

Relations

Chapter 3 The Covenant Wars

A/N: Because of the format complaints, I've decided to not indent at all.

_If you Forerunners have so much technology, how did the ones on the ship loose all memory and go back to living a primitive life, _Cortana questioned.

"That is still a mystery to even our scientists. And, it is what you will find out. You see, we have video records on every ship. They record the footage on each camera just in case. After we have dealt with the Covenant, you two will be transported to Earth. We have the exact coordinates of the video record but it would be unnecessary for us to show our faces to the humans as it would cause much unneeded commotion," the emperor explained. "John, I have arranged a room for you here in the UFC building. Go there and get some much needed rest. Tomorrow, we go to war."

The MC, still astonished, walked out of the giant room. As he exited through the door, he noticed another robed man.

"This way please," the cloaked man said. Master Chief followed him to a door that read "VIP guests". The door opened and an automated machine greeted him. It seemed to come from the walls but there were no speakers. Everything was so advanced. The MC had never seen anything like it. There were holographic televisions, pantries filled with what looked like an unlimited food supply and even self cleaning machines. The Master Chief was exhausted physically and mentally. The whole Human-Forerunner relationship was all too much to take in. Within minutes, he dozed off.

*          *          *

"Good morning John 117, I am General Duvall," the general spoke. "I can see that you are still tired but we are on a tight schedule. Our reconnaissance team has found out that the Covenant are headed towards Ezra. Their ETA is about six hours so we better hurry." Although the Spartan II was still tired and groggy, he was excited about another encounter with the Covenant. All the rage and frustration was bottling up inside the superhuman and he needed something to let it out on. The Covenant was his medium. "Follow me please."

Cortana, the MC and General Duvall walked into some sort of an armory. The walls were lined with odd looking weapons and there were boxes full of what looked like grenades and mines.

"Before we review the combat formations and tactics, I need to introduce you to the Forerunner arsenal. Unlike you humans, our soldiers carry weapons with solar ammunition. I'm sure that you are familiar with solar power back on Earth. However, these weapons don't use the energy for power, they collect the rays in the gun and when fired, the weapons concentrate the solar rays into one beam. The beam exits through the barrel and can basically pierce almost anything. This solar technology is a lot more powerful than the plasma ammunition that the Covenant use. Another advantage to these weapons is that they have basically unlimited ammunition. All one needs to do is place it where a star could shine on it," as Duvall explained about the advanced solar technology, the Master Chief began to examine each weapon. As he took a closer look, he realized that they were actually very similar to human guns. Each gun had a small solar panel at the back of the gun where one would cock a human pistol. There was no need to reload so instead, the ammunition canisters were replaced with solar containers. "Now that you know how these little babies work, I'll show you some of the types," Duvall joked. He grabbed a medium sized pistol from a table in the center of the room and fired at the floor. There was little noise but the hole that remained was gigantic. It was about ten centimeters in diameter but the barrel was barely three. "This is the M5 pistol. It packs a pretty powerful punch." He then took another gun off a rack. "Can't demonstrate this one for you. It'll shred the floor to pieces. In my hand is the S56 assault rifle. Very powerful, but watch the recoil." The General went on, introducing more rifles and pistols.

"What are those?" The Master Chief pointed at the boxes.

"Ahhh, I see you've noticed the grenades. The one in the green box are smoke grenades. They're perfect for escaping in a tight situation. The one in the white are your flash bangs: temporarily blinds and stuns the enemy. Last but not least, in the red box are the fragmental grenades. You can stick em or just throw em, works either way," the Forerunner explained. After the weapons orientation was over, Duvall led the Spartan II to the center of all Forerunner military operations, The Academy.

*          *          *

"Our sources have told us that the Covenant are advancing faster than normal. We have less than 3 hours before they reach our farthest moon, Jaix," Duvall lectured urgently. What used to be a gentle, calm tone now transformed into a panicked, urgent stutter. "OK, our forces will arrive on Jaix about half an hour late so I had to make some last minute adjustments. Now, once we land, the team will split up into three regiments. One of them will be led by you. Master Chief, you are in charge of the right flank. The others will go left while the last heads full force into the Covenant. If the timing is right, the two pincer groups will arrive first, flanking the enemy. Then, when those backstabbing scoundrels are preoccupied with them, the last force will enter into battle. Any questions?" The MC was familiar with this tactic. Although used many times, it never failed to work. There was an eerie long silence. "If not, let's get moving we're short on time."

*          *          *

On the transport toward Jaix, the Master Chief grew anxious. He was no longer scared. With the Forerunners on his side, he felt invulnerable.

"ETA is thirty minutes and counting," the loudspeaker rang.

_Let's move chief, don't' have much time left_. In the armory, the superhuman grabbed a M5 pistol and mounted a zoom onto it. He then picked up a shotgun and a few grenades, and then headed out the door with much confidence.

The minutes passed as the MC sat alone in a room waiting eagerly for some action, for vengeance, for Covenant blood. Finally it was time to saddle up. Adrenaline rushed through him as he bounded for the bay door. There was no stopping him now.

*          *          *

John was the first to walk out of the bay door, his armor gleaming in the sunlight. He immediately gathered his comrades and briefed them of the situation. Within seconds, they were off.

"You," the MC gestured, "take a vehicle and scout ahead!" The Forerunner quickly rode off without question. The rest of the regiment continued on, anticipating a fierce battle.

"Sir, There are about one hundred Covenant up ahead," the scout had come back.

"Only one hundred Covenant? There must be more."

"I checked, that's all there is." As he said this, a salvo of plasma screamed through the air.

"What the hell?" The Master Chief screamed. "Prepare for action boys!" The Covenant had surprised them. The pincer tactic had failed.

Swiftly pulling out his M5, the chief lead his regiment into the heart of the fighting. The Covenant force showed no signs of slowing as they too, charged into war. Master Chief could tell that most of the Covenant force was filled with Elites. That was strange since the forces were usually populated with Grunts. After a few moments in thought, the MC put it into the back of his mind. He was here to fight, not do a census. The Forerunners took out the first line of Covenants immediately with their high-tech solar arsenal. The Covenant answered right back by launching another salvo of plasma. Soon, the air was filled with the stench of Covenant and Forerunner blood. However, the Master Chief did not care. All the rage that had built up during his stay on Halo was finally able to come out. He dispatched the first Covenant he saw and continued on, not caring what he had massacred, just as long as he killed something. As the battle drew on, Hunters and Covenant vehicles began to appear. Some hunters spotted the MC and started to charge up their weapons. Knowing that they were incredibly slow, the Spartan II leapt into the air and landed right behind the foursome of Hunters. With little time to spare, his hands grabbed the shotgun and started firing. The cumbersome creatures didn't even have time to turn around as the enraged superhuman fired solar beams into the unshielded sections of the Hunters. All four fell onto the barren dirt with dull clangs. With no more immediate threats, he ran on, trying to find another Covenant to neutralize. The chief didn't' need to run far to encounter more aliens. This time, it was five elites, all Spec-ops. They quickly surrounded him but did not make a move. It seemed as if they were chuckling at the green human. All of a sudden, without warning, they rushed. Seeing that there was no way out, the MC threw a grenade onto the floor. In the few seconds before the explosive detonated, he whipped out his pistol, fired a few shots and jammed the butt into an Elite's head. The dead elite created a hole in the circle. The grenade exploded with a large blast and the Spec-ops were done for. Once again, the superhuman had escaped a touch with death.

The fierce battle raged on as tens, of hundreds of Forerunners and Covenant were being slaughtered by the minute.

_Wow, the Covenant have gotten stronger. According to my previous calculations, the Forerunner technology should have eradicated those aliens in no time. _There was some worry in Cortana's voice, as if the Forerunners were going to lose this battle. With a great deal of battle experience, MC knew that kind of attitude would not get anywhere. The mind had to be focused on victory. If one had the slightest doubt in their minds, it would just grow and soon consume the soldier's thoughts. He continued on, thinking only of winning and serving out vengeance. In the distance, the Master Chief saw a Commander Elite.

_Just the kind I like, _He thought. Shots of solar beams emitted from his pistol as he charged towards the golden creature. Surprisingly, the alien had blocked all of the MC's shots! 

_Holy Crap! Did you see that Chief? They have definitely gotten more advanced. _Knowing that guns were useless in this battle, he threw down the useless solar pistol and found another powered down plasma sword. The plasma blade jolted to life with a low humming noise. MC and the Elite stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly, the Elite jump upwards, trying to slash at the Spartan. However, the superhuman backed up a few feet to dodge the oncoming slashes. Immediately after the Elite landed on the ground, MC retaliated with a strong cut from above. Amazingly, the Commander's quick reflexes blocked the other sword. The two were in a deadlock, each trying to push their sword toward their enemies. All this time, the war intensified. Forerunner soldiers were soon getting an upper hand. Although the battle was coming to an end, the fight for strength between the two didn't seem it was going to end any time soon. In a last attempt to overpower the elite, the MC exerted all his strength and pushed the other sword down. The Elite was temporarily stunned so the chief seized the opportunity and thrust his blade directly into the Commander. It instantly fell to the floor, lifeless.

Almost instantly after the alien fell, MC's radio rang.

"Mast Chief, where the hell were you?" a voice asked. This was clearly General Duvall. "Anyway it doesn't matter now. The Covenant were taken by surprise and our two forces were able to disengage them."

"Sir, our regiment was attacked by some Covenant. Apparently, they tried to surprise us."

"Do you guys have everything covered, or do I need to send in some reinforcements?"

"Nah, we can take care of it," the radio shut off and the MC continued on.

_Whoosh! _Master Chief had ducked just in time as a Ghost flew over his head. He slowly stood up just when the Ghost was making another run at him. This time however, the Spartan II jump up, landed on the ghost and punched the amazed Elite off. 

All around him, the chief could see Forerunners winning the fight. So those Covenants didn't stand a chance after all. The battle had been won.


End file.
